Clan talk:BZPChat
IMPORTANT NOTICE: Any original ideas of ours under the "BZPChat" category are now under protection of copyright by Kardas58, meaning you cannot steal our ideas unless we give you permission to utilize them. If you refuse to cooperate, I'll think of something mean to do to you. Well, this page is fairly new. Add your comments and ideas for editing the page here. 18:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ...Kard, get a sig. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Might I use the one from the normal RS Wiki? 18:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) *Shrug* If you want. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Is everybody happy with the page now? 18:09, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Pretty much. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Made a few edits here and there. Otherwise it's fine.--Saoerann 19:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I'm about to start a major edit, so leave it alone for about an hour, pl0x. 20:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Coolzezez. Catfish of the dark side 23:38, 6 June 2009 (UTC) BZPers Put your signature here if you are a member of this chat. 23:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Signature? Wut? --Saoerann 07:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I GOT IN ONE LITTLE FIGHT, AND MY MOM GOT SCARED; SHE SAID YOU'RE MOVING WITH YOUR AUNTIE IN BEL-AIR Kayteen7 21:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) OMNOMNOMNOM -Avlok Gamer? I thought i was the undescribable one of the group :(... ~ Toa of Vahki/TOV/Spammer v2 BZPChat can't be described in the first place, so........--Saoerann 07:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Picture gallery? Should we have one? --Saoerann 08:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) We have so many pictures that it would probably 'splode this site. 11:20, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah... --Saoerann 11:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I believe the problem has been solved. 18:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Matas flaming at halloween Was that in the topic or in game because I either don't remember or wasnt here then. - Toa of Vahki First, I'd like to know who you are, to determine if you were there. The flaming began shortly after the party, as a result of it. 22:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Kard :P. I just want to know if it was in the topi. I can't look up the topic because of the massive forum pwnage a while back - Toa of Vahki Vandalizing Seriously, guys. I didn't think this article would be vandalized, but we have met the enemy, and he is us. Please grow up and stop vandalizing eachother's profiles. 10:10, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Catfish's space/line Seriously guys, STOP EDITING IT ALL THE TIME! I'll make the very last edit there, and the no one shall ever do it again. --Saoerann 14:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Bio Raptor starting BZPChat I edited it out, since none of us are certain. But wasn't Kay the oe who made Bzp Chat? With all due credit to Zealot, here is the solid evidence that neither Henry nor MR created our little chat: Case closed. Oh, and I was the creator of Bzp Chat. 17:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) WAR! I wish to war with this clan. -Corsam Clan Though we won't war you, we will gladly fight, battle, engage in hostilities, or generally make your life miserable. 17:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Understood -Corsam Clan I wish for you to go up your butt hole and not ever return 123:38, 190 January 2013 (Utc) You can still backdown.... NO U Just a question, you sign off as Corsam Clan, which I assume means this is the whole clan speaking. Tell me, do you have each member type in a word, or are you a collective consciousness? 17:13, 14 July 2009 (UTC) WAT? No, it is run by me and Countolaf107 -The Corsam Clan BTW: It is lunch time and i will be bak in 5 minits. As I have been trying to tell you Corsam all morning...you gain nothing from beating us. We didn't get featured just because we fought all the featured clans. We got featured because we wrote a great and amusing page that people like to read. Now, if you so please to declare war on us, do so. We will eat you up and spit you out like pulp. Even if you do beat us, explain to me what you will do. Edit in our page, "Corsam Clan owned BZPchat!!!!!!! We have power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"? Or maybe the same on your own...? You and what proof? Your /130 friends/ don't exist and you don't understand that even in the world of RS Clans there is no political power. Your strongest member is as strong as our weakest and although pkers we are not (aside from me :D), we have strength in our numbers. You do understand that a member of our chat has a huge clan that we can call upon at any time? Now, take your 4 person clan and fight us. We'll beat you and your imaginary /political power/ will fade into nonexistence. Pack up your clan and leave, we have no desire or need to fight people that want to do just so that they can prove they are better. Good day. ~~Vaa Yaaaaa.... ....to lazy to read all that-The Corsam Clan Do I still get a pet electric eel if we win? 17:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, we will only fight you if your team has members listed on your clan page, no one else. I will only say this once. Law and me will work this out personally. No other clan member from either clan will be involved. -The Corsam Clan I'm vice-leader here. We will not accept any of your crap conditions until you accept ours. We have the upper hand and are manipulating you constantly. Taste Vengeance. ~~Vaa If I say I'm Al Gore, do I get to be the leader? 17:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) By the way, Vaa, are you suggesting that our conditions are crap, as well? I am waiting for law in Clan: C O R S A M -The Corsam Clan Oh, and we just voted Law the leader 'cuz it's an honorary position and whatnot. He doesn't control the clan. 17:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Corsam....you and what army? 75% of your clan members aren't even ranked...and your highest only beats in strength...which is a stupid skill anyway. Why are you making a fight you can't even hope to win? ~~Vaa As the Lawuser's messenger, I have been informed to tell you that we will fight your idiotic clan with no mercy on our bladepoints. You will drop dead. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Oh, it's the apocalypse. Vaa said strength is a stupid skill. 17:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Apparently, you don't wont to war... -The Corsam Clan We will war. Better rules will be posted. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] The story of the war As I remember it, this started when some fellow called "C O R S A M" joined our clan channel and started on and on about how he wanted to war us talking in all caps and trying to act intimidating. However, on the Corsam can page, they say that they were looking for alliances, and were spammed and flamed upon entering our clan chat. This is just how I remember it, but I think we need to put the true story out. 18:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) As I remember it, Grunge Devil came to our chat to request an alliance, where I (we) refused. I don't remember spamming at all, and after it we didn't see Grunge for quite a while. Then Takadox2000 were fighitng some C O R S A M members by himself, ad somehow the war started. It was calm in the beginning, but turned out to be quite a flame war.--Saoerann 19:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :We may have allied with C O R S A M but that doesn't mean that we are gonna start a new war. You can talk about Corsam but we're not involved. 23:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::I may have missed something, but I don't see you mentioned anywhere. I'm aware of why you allied with Corsam, and none of us have a problem with that. 12:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) We see there is much debate here on who started the war. We will not declare another war. Comrade Grunge never declared the first one; Other Corsam leaders did. If you, BZPChat, were to declare war on us, we will not bring Kaiser Blade into it. Comrade Grunge, however, request that this constant criticism of his clan stop immediately. Comrade Grunge is beginning to call this "Corruption". We are all at fault here, but there is no excuse for trying to lead a conspiracy against us! -The Corsam Clan We Have Accepted Your Apology We accept your apology. http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_talk:The_Corsam_Clan#Apologies We hope you meant what you said. Now, our only request is that we both forget about this and move on. However, Comrade Grunge would very much appreciate you removing criticism from your clan page. If you would put this in your consideration, Comrade Grunge would be a very happy man. -The Corsam Clan :I've removed all the harsh comments concerning Corsam and anybody else on our page, if I missed anything please tell me. 14:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) v_v What's the crap with this corruption ####? [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] :What's the crap with copyright. No one in this Wiki gets copyright abilities. 02:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not a legitimate copyright, just a message to express our desire not to have some of our ideas thrown around like each person made them up on their own. Also, you explicitly stated that you felt you could copy our quotes page due to there "not being a copyright." If these copyrights cannot exist, why do you put that message there? 13:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Win. I wanna put mai fotobuket page on teh clan chat page. --Turtle9 03:54, September 23, 2009 (UTC)[ '' The Weirdo9'' ]